


The Observer Effect

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Emil and Reynir want Lalli to join them, but maybe he'd rather just watch.  Or maybe not.





	The Observer Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of mashed up a couple of this week's Synchronised Screaming prompts without quite filling either of them: _Emil/Lalli/Reynir - language barriers_ and _Emil/Lalli/OMC - Lalli likes to watch_.

The strain in Emil’s arms, holding himself up on his elbows. The way they shake slightly, like tree trunks in a high wind. The sheen of sweat on his neck and across his shoulders.

Reynir’s hands on Emil’s backside, fingers splayed. Big hands, long fingers, thick knuckles. The way his chest moves when he can’t catch his breath. The knobs of his spine, marching down his neck to his back. His braid thrown over his shoulder, pooling on Emil’s skin.

The sounds they make: wordless animal noises. Emil’s gasp as he pushes back against Reynir, Reynir’s panting dropping to a growl. So much easier to understand than Swedish, or, gods forbid, Icelandic.

And then Emil says, “Lalli–” Eyes screwed shut. Mouth falling open, pink and wet. It’s not hard to tell what he wants.

And Reynir glances aside, takes one hand off Emil to hold it out in invitation. Eyes peeking through his fringe like new growth through fallen birch leaves. “Lalli?”

Well. Maybe.


End file.
